


Passover Dinner

by SweetPotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jewish stiles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short and a bit pointless, because I needed some Jewish Stiles, but I think its a bit cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if you guys want to come over for Passover dinner at my house on Tuesday?" </p>
<p>"Whats a 'Passover'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passover Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and completely unsatisfied with the lack of Jewish!Stiles fanfiction, mostly because of all the Christmas fanfiction (Not that there is anything wrong with Christmas) So I wrote this cute little thing.

"So are we done for today?" Scott asked once they had finished the pizzas along with the serious topics at their weekly pack meeting. Everyone just kind of nodded and made moves to get up.

"One more thing," Stiles said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I was wondering if you guys want to come over for Passover dinner at my house on Tuesday?" Everyone looked at him in confusion for a moment, except for Scott, who just nodded and said:

"Yeah sure buddy, I'll have mom make the lamb again." and picked up his coat off the chair.

"What’s a 'Passover'?" Asked Isaac. Stiles was going to answer but Lydia cut him off.

"It's a Jewish holiday celebrating the release of all Jew slaves from Egypt." Then she looked at Stiles, "You're Jewish?" Stiles just let out a breathy laugh.

"No, I just say ‘Happy Hanukkah’ instead of ‘Merry Christmas’ to you every year for fun.” Stiles said sarcastically at her. Stiles mother was Jewish and after she died he and his dad couldn’t stand the thought of treating one of her favorite holidays like any other day, so Stiles manned up and learned how to cook so they wouldn’t be sitting around the Seder eating Chinese takeout. “Yes I’m Jewish, so who’s coming?”

“Will there be good food?” asked Isaac.

“Yes.”

“What time?”

“6:30.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Me too.” Said Erica.

“Me three.” Said Allison. And every one left with their “Me too’s” until it was just him and Derek. Derek waited until he heard the last car drive away before he let a warm smile split his face and opened his arms for a hug, which stiles graciously took. They just stood there for a moment, taking in each others warmth, wrapped in each other like blankets. They had been dating in secret since New Years, secret for both their benefits. Stiles wanted to make sure they worked before letting every one else know (And man do they work), and Derek (Along with just being shy) wanted to wait till stiles was eighteen in case the sheriff decided to shoot him. They planned on telling them at dinner, and how the whole pack did not notice that they were both marinated in nervousness was beyond them.

“I’ll send out an email telling people not to bring pork, shellfish, or yeast bread.” Derek said (Showing off how he remembered what Stiles had told him about to and not to eat on Passover) .

“Thanks, wanna cuddle on the couch and watch Star Trek?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”


End file.
